


Something Just Like This

by castle (paigeleg)



Series: Belong [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle
Summary: Continuation of Belong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Belong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018792
Kudos: 8





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume all my fics are word vomit

"Lisa?" Dean wondered, his brain short circuting at the sight before him. 

"That's what I said. It's nice to meet you," Lisa extended her hand out to Dean. After a few moments of silence she turned to Castiel. "Is he ok?" 

Castiel nodded, taking he hand and shaking it. "You look like someone we know," he lied quickly, "I'm Castiel, this is Dean." 

"Claire had mentioned you both to me. This must be Sam," she turned to the younger Winchester. 

"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you. Let's grab you a drink inside and leave these guys to the grilling, what do you say?" 

She nodded, casting a curious glance at Dean before following Sam inside.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed as soon as they were out if ear shot. 

"I know," Cad replied. 

"Seriously, what the hell, Cas?! Claire is dating Ben? Lisa is here? They don't remember me still right?!"

"Calm down, Dean. They shouldn't remember you." 

“Calm down? I thought I was gonna spend my life with Lisa once, Ben was practically my son. Having you erase their memories was one of the hardest choices I have ever made. And now I find out Ben is hunting, dating Claire, and they just waltz into my life again?”

Dean, during his rant, missed the looks of guilt and pain that crossed Cas’s face. The former angel schooled his features and placed both hands the sides of Dean’s face. 

“I can’t imagine the pain you are going through right now, Dean, but yes, I need you to calm down. Just to get through dinner. For Claire. We can figure the rest out after.” 

Dean nodded, attempting to calm himself. He could make it through dinner.


End file.
